Episode 9
Episode 9 is the final episode of Arc 3. It's also the last episode for several plots progress until Arc 5. This whole episode is considered progress for the Dracomancer (Plot). This episode is preceded by Episode 8 and followed by Episode 10. Scene 1 Morning Menu. Suzy-Sue wakes up the MC about Art-Class and how the MC can draw about their kidnapping. Upset, the MC tells Suzy-Sue she can get out of her life. Scene 2 The MC goes on a walk with Charlton Twen. Option to take a long route (which increases relationship with Charlton) or short route and not be late to class. The two talk about life after Galileo, careers and some of the MC's heroic actions. The MC is reminded that Majesty swore to put the MC to sleep. Charlton also tells the MC that students are allowed to have jobs at the school once they turn eighteen. If Charlton is a love interest, the MC has an option to let Charlton give a friendly cheek kiss. A few fan made characters guest star. INK Female : Olivia, Raven / Lizabeth, Wish / Jenna, Norah INK Male : Tasha, Ben / Sasha, Marc / Dean, Ajar LL Female : Ally, Maylee / Joey, Evangeline / Mina, Monique LL Male : Jenny, Shane / Nicky, Lidor / Harper, Scott Scene 3 If late to Art (Class), Lilliana is upset and relationship decreases. The two talk about the Art Project they were assigned. (The project is to draw something that reminds them of home, but it cannot be living). Lilliana shares with the MC that one of her parents is also out of the picture. Relationship increases a bit. Scene 4 At Magic Fabric Lounge, (Location of the Music Club) the MC meets up with Grace whom in Episode 7 asked if the MC would join her in club searching. Grace wants to check out Naughty Nerds, a club. Utaumancer : When Grace asks if the MC wants a drink, they decline and go closer to the stage. At the stage, they catch the eye of Sans / Shiloh. Once the song is over, Sans / Shiloh 'disses' the MC's dancing. They offer dancing lessons. The MC, in spite, returns to Grace who says the MC should have accepted the offer. The two talk about the Cosimera project for a bit, then head out to the next club. INK Female : Sherry, Trinity, Riya INK Male : Alice, Viona , Norman LL Female : Jung Ji-wo, Finnick, Aela LL Male : Eros, Bass, Astrid Scene 5 At Naughty Nerd Club, the duo are told it's not a hook up club. They receive a brief overview of the club. Grace leaves the MC to go fan girl with a FM character. The MC gets lost and meets Oriel (finally<3). The two find their way out together. They decide to meet up later after the MC's detention. INK Female : Morgan, Janice INK Male : Kendra, Geneva LL Female : Rhea, Alex LL Male : Itzhak, Theo Scene 6 Mariposa Nine is flipping out on Marvella. Unable to contain herself, she dances and cheers. Similarly, Thomas Ardent walks onto screen by dancing. In detention, the MC learns that there's a new teacher that will be taking over detention. Marvella asks about Lucas's disappearance fifteen years ago. He explains how Lucas was idolized until he showed the world he had dark magic / more than one magic to protect a student. It's implied that student is Penelope Licardo. Scene 7 Penelope Licardo hangs out in her room ranting to her cat, Tardar Sauce, about Lucas Aristotle. Simon enters and asks Penelope to tour Club Day with him. She reluctantly agrees. Scene 9 Mariposa leaves the MC to go to a party with two FM characters. INK Female : Simonetta, Adele INK Male : D'Andre, Lana LL Female : Maliny, Eliza LL Male : Leif, May Scene 10 Now caught up with Oriel, he gives the MC three clubs to check out because they only have time for one. Art Club Club Leaders : Ike & Georgia '' INK Female : Lena & Angel INK Male : Kyros & Akira LL Female : Clarissa & Kaitlin LL Male : Luke & Loren Runaway Club ''Club Leaders : Cadence & Xavier INK Female : Kitty & Sapphire INK Male : Napoleon & Vivek LL Female : Mirage & James LL Male : Eclipesio & Daevan LGBTQplus Club Leaders : Cuan & Christian INK Female : Kalisha - INK Male : Faris - LL Female : Camille & St. Eve LL Male : Beckham - Regardless of the Club Chosen, the club leaders will say that the MC cannot join. Scene 11 Adventure Club. Oriel is in disbelief that clubs are rejecting the MC. Zelly Faulcault and two FM characters explain a bit about Adventure Club before running off to participate in a race. The MC thinks they see Majesty and investigates while Oriel goes to to the race. Justin and Robin distract the MC for a bit. Justin and Robin had been checking out clubs to stalk Robin's crush (Laxmi / Luthor). Justin flirts with the MC who is obvious to his attempts. INK Female : Brianna & Abigail INK Male : Orion & Seneca LL Female : Liz & Nat LL Male : Tien & Malachi Scene 12 Will searching for Majesty, the MC walks into Detective Club. A brief overview of the club is given, then the MC sneaks away. Club Leaders : Alifah & Ricky INK Female : Ruth & Averi INK Male : Boyko & Ramon LL Female : Crystal & Lillis LL Male : Carson & Wyatt Scene 13 Penelope and Simons not-date date. Food Club with lots of fan made characters complimenting the food Simon has made. Lucas teleports to them and tells Simon to get lost believing Simon's only interest in Penelope is to get close to Lucas. Penelope threatens to quit in the morning. In the bathroom, the MC tries to distress but is interrupted by Penelope. Penelope reveals, on accident, that Lucas Aristotle was talking to a Cosimera Slave in Episode 7. Penelope flees before the MC can ask more questions. INK Female : Avalon, Brandi, Luna, Milani, Aisha INK Male : Gizi, Brian, Max, Jax, Tyler LL Female : Lily Lana, Harveyna, Blair, Salma, Alyxx LL Male : Angelina, Patch, Evian, J.Brick, Athena Scene 14 Penelope escapes. Lunamancer : The MC and Nazario open the Cometfall (Faded Illumination) releasing Taru Devika Kilo, a Cosimera Slave from the era before Galileo became a school. Wanting to learn the past ten thousand years of information, she curses Nazario and the MC with a death spell. Taru Devika teleports away, and the MC and Nazario learn that the MC is the author of the book. Technomancer : Gamil is shown to be a bit of a psycho when he suspects that members of The Tinkers, a club that revolves around robotics has read his books on Robots. Reluctantly agreeing to go with him, the MC meets Garden the president of the club. Both join. In a final scene the reader sees Garden with Silvia Cicero. Astromancer : Ivane takes the MC Astronomy Club to "capture" a Yanti Creature. However, surprise surpise, that creature is Eli. Eli gives the MC a note and then flees while the MC and Ivane are pestered by Zelly. Faemancer : The MC walks by a conversation between Novak / Nina and Cornel / Cyra. The MC decides not to deal with the two of them at the moment. Dismancer : Marvella is chasing some poor terrified fan made characters through the hall when she sees the MC. Knowing the MC has to help her (due to blackmail in Episode 3), Marvella tasks the MC to stand still as The Bullies (Ziva, Shaul and Kielo) tease the MC. Feeling quite upset, the MC chases after them and battles Shaul. After Shaul is defeated, Marvella compliments the MC. Peteris watches them. Pyromancer : After receiving a text from Azura / Arvel, the MC visits them at a club. They meet Atalo Diaz. However, The Bullies (Ziva, Shaul and Kielo) tease Arvel / Azura. Upset, the MC chases after them and has a battle with Shaul. After Shaul is defeated, Arvel / Azura thanks the MC. The MC joins No-Club Club. Mev is seeing taking photos of either the MC or Arvel / Azura. Utaumancer : Alois / Annora take the MC to Theatrical Club. However, Sans / Shiloh arrives to mess with the Theatrical Club members due to a rivalry between Music Club and Theatrical Club. The MC fights Sans / Shiloh, wins - then joins Theatrical Club. Else, reconnects with Oriel. Scene 15 Now at Voodoo Club. Oriel and the MC talk to Aahna, Parker, Zelda and a FM character about Voodoo Club. Choice that affects both Oriel & Parker's relationship with the MC. Choice to ask Aahna about Angelic Magic. INK Female : Moon INK Male : Thunder LL Female : Stella LL Male : Newt Scene 16 Food Club. The MC doesn't eat, but Oriel does. Anna Nicole and Micah inform the MC and Oriel about Food Club. Not feeling well, the MC returns to their bedroom. INK Female : Pluto, Jenna, Lisa, Beatrix, Cordelia INK Male : Hayden, Lila, Jace, Elsa, Joe LL Female : Mariee, Visenya, Jaden, Starling LL Male : Sia, Christina, Maxime, Chris, Clarice Scene 17 In Lucas Aristotle's office Penelope attempts to submit her resignation but Lucas is planning to be away from the school Saturday (the next Episode, Episode 10). Penelope leaves and bumps into Simon who asks her on an official date. Scene 18 The MC picks which club they want to join out of Naughty Nerds, Adventure, Detective, Food and Voodoo. Scene 9 Majesty and Monarch planning to attack Galileo tomorrow (the next Episode, Episode 10). INK Female : Rory & Nsia INK Male : Elysia & Oralie LL Female : Eclipsa & Anna LL Male : Diana & Hamilton Other The following is a list of characters who do not talk but are in various background scenes. INK Female : Shirax2, Blazex2, Ezrax2, Ashx2, Sarah, Bloodrayne, Aleyah, Vicky, Daniel, Casey, Charlotte, Psycho, Denver, INK Male : Elsa, Luisx2, Jaycex2, Clara, Noah, Celine, Vance, Hawa, Damon LL Male : Adelram, British, Breno, Alyssa, Jasper, Della, Psycho LL Female : Lizzy, Danielle, Ever, Marie, Elha, Alicia, Char, Maisie, Devin, Colette, Queenie The following is a list of characters who do talk but are in various scenes from Scene 14 INK Female : Kate, Emelda, Irish INK Male : Colby, Kendrix, Carlos LL Female : Slash, Vivyan, Nadia, Julia, Spring LL Male : Sinead, Angelina, Frankie Category:Episode 9 Category:Clubs Category:Dracomancer Category:Lunamancer Category:Astromancer Category:Faemancer Category:Technomancer Category:Dismancer Category:Pyromancer Category:Utaumancer